Betrayals
by amberleaf4273
Summary: All I wanted is to be loved, to love someone. But everyone hates me. Can't someone just look at me for real?
1. Chapter 1

FrostClan

**Leader**

Rumblestar

**Deputy**

Ashfall

**Medecine Cats**

Whiskernose

**Warriors**

Birdsong

Mapletail

Ryepelt

Blazestorm

Stripewater

Feathersky

Crudfur

Orangeberry

Dovestorm

Mackwhire-used to be a loner

Blueshine

Lake-eye

**Apprentice**

Brightpaw

Umberpaw

**Queen**

Wengewood- ( mother to Duck-kit, Plykit, and Vaporkit)

**Elders**

Twistedfoot

ForestClan

**Leader**

Marshstar

**Deputy**

Manestone

**Medicine Cat**

Merrybody

**Warrior**

Thunderstorm

Flowershine

Vinetail

Spiderpelt

Whitefur

Glossyfur

Yellowmud

Brackenskip

Shinypelt

Eyewhisker

Fennalfern

Cloudspots

**Apprentice**

Skypaw

Leapordpaw

**Queens**

Poppytail- ( expecting Yellowmud's kits)

**Elders**

Redheart

Razorfang


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Plykit opened his eyes slowly, eyes adjusting to the dark gloominess. She looked up to see his mother, Wengewood, peacefully sleeping. Her beautiful dark brown fur was shining and well groomed. Plykit looked down at her fur, her dark black fur was messy and rumpled. She looked at her littermates. Their fur was also well groomed and shining. She winced, _why was her fur so messy? _Bending her head, she tried to lick it, but her fur springed up again like a spring. Jealously shot through her, _why can't I be like her? _Beside her, Duck-kit shifted beside her and looked at her.

" Plykit?" she squeaked. Plykit looked at her sister for a moment then tested out her voice for the first time. " Hi!" she squeaked awkwardly. Duck-kit blinked then mewed in disgust," What happened to your fur?"

Plykit winced and ducked her head embarrassly. She was afraid that someone would ask her. Plykit shrugged dumbly.

Duck-kit snickered," At least my fur isn't messy."

Plykit blinked at her. Duck-kit smiled sweetly," Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot that you are weak and frail."

Plykit rose, hackles rising. " What did you say?" she snarled. Duck-kit's eyes widen. Just then, the brambles rustled and in came a cream and brown tom. The tom hissed," How dare you mess with my daughter. You will be punished!" Then before Plykit could reply, the tom smacked a huge paw toward her. She flew across the den and landed in a heap. The only thing she heard was a shriek, before black filled her vision.

**Please review! Thanks brightheart0915 for everything. I just need some loner cats ( about 8) Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Plykit blinked stars in her eyes, while she struggled to sit up.  
" There. That will teach her for messing with my kits," the tom snarled pleasently. Duck-kit blinked with approval, while Vaporkit looked up with a blank look. Plykit blinked. _Isn't any cat going to defend her? _But no cat defended her, except for her mother. " Crudfur! That's your daughter!" her mother mewed, while she bent down sniffing her. Plykit nuzzled her and Wengewood purred.  
" No daughter of mine attacks their kits," Crudfur growled. Plykit was about to protest, but stopped when Wengewood pulled away. Her mother's eyes turned dark and icey. She glared at Plykit with fury. " What did you do?" she spat, her brown fur fluffing up. Plykit whimpered and shrinked back into the shadow. She hoped she could disappear and never come back again. One moment,her mother was so nice, the next she turned all mad and fury.  
" Monster," she spat, while Crudfur and Duck-kit both looked amused. Vaporkit just sat there. She tried to meet someone's eye, but nobody looked at her._ Was it her fur? _  
Her mother smirked, then settled down into her nest. Vaporkit and Duck-kit went with her. Crudfur licked Wengewood,then casting her one last look, he went. Confused, Plykit scrambled up and tried going back to her nest, but Wengewood stopped.  
" No, monsters doesn't belong here," Wengewood growled, blocking her with her flully tail. Hurt, Plykit stummbled to a shadowy corner and curled over. _Oh, Starclan. Why did you let this happen? Are you even real?_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Plykit glanced at the clan rock nervously. She didn't feel like getting a mentor and being an apprentice. Everyone was looking at her like a worm. Ever since Wengewood at cast her out, everyone looked down at her. It has been moons since it happened, but Plykit still remembered each detail. Everytime she thought of it, she would be so hurt, it took a moment for her to get back to normal.

The clan leader glanced down proudly at her clan; her eyes moving with delight. When she got to Plykit, her eye's turned dark and Plykit winced inwardly._ What did I do?_

Just then a cat bumped into her and knocked her aside. " Hey! Watch it!" she called. The cat turned around and bared his teeth," What did you say?"

Plykit whimpered and shrank back. The tom was about to say something else when Mapletail waved to him," Hey, Ryepelt. Come sit with me." Ryepelt nodded, glared at Plykit for the last time, and then disappeared. Sighing with relief, Duck-kit came up and sneered," Why are you always so scared, _Plykit," _

Struggling to maintain her temper, she looked up at the leader. She didn't want Rumblestar to see she was a kit who broke the warrior code. Thankfully, Rumblestar started to speak. Casting one last glance at her, Duck-kit bounded away to sit next to Vaporkit, whose eyes were dancing with excitement.

" Today, we have three more apprentices with us." Rumblestar announced," Duck-kit, Vaporkit, and Plykit." Cats started to murmur and stare at her when Rumblestar called her name. _I hoped my fur isn't that messy! _She had groomed it espically careful.

As she walked up, every cat stared at her. Trying to ignore the stares, she glanced up at the leader, who had jumped down the clan rock.

" These three kits are ready to become a apprentice and train to be a warrior. Duck-kit, from now on you will be Duckpaw. I will be your mentor and train you to become a warrior." Rumblestar mewed. Gasps of delight came from the crowd; hardly anyone gets trained by the clan. Indignity flashed through her, Plykit was hoping to get Rumblestar or the deputy. But that will probably be impossible, since everyone hated her.

Vaporpaw got assigned to the deputy and then finally it was Plykit's turn. She nervously fidgeted her paws after Rumblestar said what they always had to say.

" Plypaw's mentor will be Lake-eye," Rumblestar finally announced after she paused for a moment. Everyone purred delightly, while Plypaw gasped with shock!

**Ohhh! Cliffhanger, I'll post the next chapter soon.**

**Anyway, please review!**

**- Amberleaf**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

Plypaw gasped, shock rippling through her. _How could Starclan let these things happen? _Every cat knew that Lake-eye was the weakest warrior ever. She had hurt her leg and could never be a warrior again, but she didn't retire to the elders, yet.  
Lake-eye's blue eyes stretched wide with shock, as she struggled up. " What? I can't mentor!" she protested.  
Rumblestar signed," You are being given a great privillage. Do you want to ruin this?"  
Lake-eye shook her head. " I can't make her become a great warrior." she mewed, while giving Plypaw a apologetic glance. Plypaw ducked her head in embarressment. Everyone was staring at her!  
" Remember the warrior code. A leader's word is the word," Rumblestar growled, her eyes getting dark. Lake-eye gave up, sitting back down, while looking at her paws. Plypaw winced, she might as well become a elder right now.  
" Duckpaw! Vaporpaw!" the clan yowled, leaving Plypaw out. Plypaw hunged her head, saddness almost knocking her off the paws. She felt a nugde from from behind, and she turned around to see Lake-eye glancing at her with sorry eyes.  
" I'm sorry," she whisphered, shuffling her paws on the sandy ground. Pity rushed through her for her mentor.  
She shook her head," It's not your fault," Plypaw replyed, glancing darkly at Rumblestar, who was looking proudly at her clan. _What kind of leader are you?_  
Lake-eye sighed, cleared her throat, and mewed," I won't be able to show you around the territory. Maybe you can go explore it yourself."  
Plypaw nodded then padded out. As she ducked behind the thorn barriar, she thought, _What's happening with my life? Is Starclan even real?_

**...**

Plypaw snuggled into her nest more deeply, trying to block out the other apprentices, who was gossiping. _Mousebrained_, she thought crossly. It has been a exhausting and boring day for her, exploring her territory herself. Though she didn't know their territory was that big.  
" Today was so fun..." Duckpaw's voice floated to her. The other apprentices had thrown her out to the side,while they had got the middle den. Cutting off the other apprentices off, she quickly fell asleep.  
Opening her eyes, she saw that she was standing by a great oak tree she had seen today in their territory. The air smelled heavely of prey and Plypaw longed to catch one, but she didn't know how.  
A slid out of a tree, his pelt glistening with stars. _StarClan!_  
" Greetings, Plypaw," the tom greeted her. Suddenly all her anger and sarrow exploded from her.  
" Why?," she snarled," Why did you let all this happen? Why did you abandon me? What happened to watching over us?Am I not part of the 'us'!"  
The tom glanced at him with sad eyes. " It wasn't suppose to happen."  
" What! So it happened because you didn't care for me?" Plypaw hissed, her claws flexing in and out. She longed to sink her claws into him, but she knew it would be no use.  
The tom shook his head," We can help."  
" Help? From Starclan?" she spat the word out like a curse," Don't even think about it! From now on, I walk alone."  
" But..." the tom stopped when Plypaw turned around.  
" Goodbye," Plypaw snarled icey then disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

The wind howled in Plypaw's ears as she woke up from her dream. Cold sweat broke through her fur and glistened in the morning light. _Had she really just abandoned Starclan? _But she shook her thoughts away. _No! They abandoned me first!_ But even as she thought these, a voice in her head spoke quietly. _Do you mean you abandoned them first? They even tried to help you!_ Shaking her head, she climbed out of the nest into the morning air. She sensed Rumblestar watching the clan with a satisfied look. _That probably not to me_, she thought as jealously pricked her pelt.

" Hey, Plypaw. Can you go? You're blocking the sun from me," a voice sneered in front of her. Mapletail sat in the sun, but Plypaw's shadow was blocking Mapletail's sun. Her flanks bulged with unborn kits, as she shared tongues with her mate, Ryepelt. Shuffling over, she made her way to where the deputy stood organizing patrols.

" … take Blazestrom, Stripewater, and Orangeberry," Plypaw heard as she made her way there.

Lifting her head, she announced, " Can I come, too?"

Instantly the cats all silenced down and turned to look at her. Ashfall narrowed her eyes, while she swished her tail impatiently. Plypaw looked down at embarrassment. Was she wrong to say that? She scuffed the ground while she waited for the answer. With each second passing, she felt hope stirring inside of her. _Would they actually do that for her?_ But she squashed down the feeling to her bottom. No hope in stirring something that would be impossible.

" Well…" Ashfall mewed while all the cat's eyes widened with shock. Plypaw pricked her ears hopefully. She couldn't believe she was hearing this. " You could clean the elder's pelt. Actually that's what you'll be doing right now." Ashfall finished with a menacing amusement in her eyes. Disappointment crashed down at her like a wave of water engulfing her. _Of course it'll be like this. I'm the 'monster'. Even my mother doesn't like me_, she thought bitterly as she made her ways to the elders den.

…

A moon has passed since the event and Plypaw sat near the apprentice den. The full moon floated above her like a bird. All the other apprentices have got to go to the gathering except for her. She was outcast and now everyone will know. She could imagine what they'll say…

" And now for FrostClan. Somehow a monster was born in this clan. She is not here now, but she will be dangerous. Be careful because she is the outcast…" Rumblestar would announce…

Suddenly a high-pitched shriek interrupted her thoughts. Mapletail's kits! Mapletail and Ryepelt had stayed back at their clans because their kits were coming so soon. _What were they going to do? There aren't any medicine cats here._ Another painful yowl filled the air. Plypaw jumped to her paws and went to the nursery. As she was about to go in, Ryepelt came up and butted her away. " Stay away from my kits," he hissed as he disappeared inside. Plypaw was left standing there like a fool. She had to help her clan mates! Are they really your clan mate? Do actual clan mates really push you away? Do they really call you a monster and treat you like a outcast? A tiny voice whispered in her head. Plypaw hestainted for a moment then shook her head. This wasn't about her clan mates! It was about the kits! _Maybe one of them could be my friend! _Warmth filled her chest as she thought of having a friend. Mapletail's shriek snapped her out of her trance. She quietly slipped inside. It was dark and musky outside. Plypaw had to blink several times before she got adjusted to the gloom. As she could see again, she saw Mapletail pushing hardly, but nothing worked. Ryepelt stood by her side, lapping her head absurdly. They seemed to be in such hard work that Plypaw didn't want to disturb her. As she settled down just in case something gone wrong, she waited. Finally, after for about a moon, Mapletail gave four kits. A thin pool of blood was starting to form. Ryepelt glanced at the kits with pride, while Mapletail's eyes glowed with love.

" What should we name them?" Mapletail murmured so quietly that Plypaw strained to hear it.

Ryepelt glanced at a shaggy cream furred she-cat then mewed," How about Berrykit for this one?" Mapletail nodded, then purred.

" How about Needlekit for this one?" she asked as she gently prodded a black tom with white tail. Ryepelt eyes glistened with agreement and gentleness. Plypaw never knew that they could be this gentle!

Mapletail purred and closed her eyes. " I'm exhausted," she murmured, the pool of blood bigger now. Ryepelt licked her gently as he told her," We'll name the rest later." Mapletail nodded then after a while she feels asleep. Plypaw stood up, stretched her hind legs then looked forward to give the kits a better look. They were beautiful.

Suddenly a stick broke underneath her and she froze with terror. Ryepelt straighten up and his ears pricked with curiously. Plypaw slowly backed forward, inch by inch.

" Plypaw?" Ryepelt snarled. Plypaw froze and closed her eyes. She was rooted to the ground with terror and she couldn't move. Ryepelt crept forward until he was face to face with Plypaw. Plypaw blinked at him.

" What are you doing here?" Ryepelt hissed, his eyes clouding with suspension. Plypaw urged herself to speak, but she was too afraid.

" Were you looking?" he asked again. Plypaw gave a tiny nod. Ryepelt roared with fury and pinned her down. Plypaw looked up with terror and she struggled desperately, but Ryepelt was too strong. " When I tell you to stay away, you stay away. Do you know what cats get if they disobey?" Ryepelt hissed, his hot breath ruffling Plypaw's ears. Plypaw shook his head widely. Fear made her tremble and her eyes widen until it was the size of the moon. Ryepelt smiled evilly, then snarled," They get this." And Ryepelt slashed her ear off with unsheathed claws. Pain flew through her and her blood poured out quickly. She barely felt Ryepelt push her out of the den. Stumbling up, she made it to the entrance of the camp. By now, stars were clouding her eyes, but she urged herself to go on. She would get away from the clans. She would never come back. Nobody liked her anyway so what was the point. She didn't know how long she walked, but she thought she heard the mews of the gathering. Walking on, blackness was almost taking over her. She walked on though. Finally, she reached an unfamiliar ground and settled down. She didn't even bother to check if there was danger. She was going to die anyways. Closing her eyes, she let herself be taken over to the darkness and pain.

**So finally another chapter done. I thought I wouldn't have time, but I guess I did. Such hard work. I left a cliffhanger… hahaha! ^v^ Anyway please, please review!**

**-amberleaf**


	7. Chapter 7

**Moonshine- Thanks a billion, I'll use your OC!**

**Minnowsplash- Needles are like the needles you use to sew.**

**Featherstream100- I know, I hate that guy, too. (even if I made him cruel)**

**Smallsparrow- Thanks a lot and I'll use your OC!**

**Guest- Sorry, but I already have a name for all of them. Maybe I could do it for another cat's kit**

**Brightcloud0915- I feel the same, too.**

**Catsandcoffee- I know, but this is just my story. And thanks a lot for your review! Also don't worry; someone going's to like her in the clans.**

**So… Let's get on with the story…**

**Chapter 6**

" Do you think she's okay?" a gentle voice mewed from above Plypaw's head.

" Don't know, but she looks so bad! Look at her poor ears, whoever did it to her must feel ashamed," another gentle voice mewed.

" Well, I don't care. She can just die right here and I wouldn't even care," a voice growled.

" Oh, come on. You wouldn't let a poor cat die all alone in the wild and let animals feed on her," the first cat's voice scolded, though her voice sounded gentle. The tom just grunted.

" Come on," the second cat purred smoothly, though Plypaw still winced. Everything sounded loud to her and she felt like her whole body was on fire. She was trembling one moment and then shivering with cold the next moment. She didn't even know how long she had been lying there. _I hope I'm not dead!_ A sudden thought struck him. _What if Starclan wasn't watching her now? What if Starclan is going to abandon her in this unknown place? _But before she could say more, a sharp pain went through her and then she fainted into darkness.

…

Plypaw floated conscious throughout the days, but most of the time, she was in a vivid blackness. It suffocated her and blinded her until she almost became crazy. She has never in her life experienced this much pain!

Finally, she woke up one day long enough to see her surrounding. She tried to stand up, but couldn't make it. She was still too weak, but she felt much better now. Her ear didn't hurt that much now. She gingerly touched her ear, which made her gasp with pain. She bites her tongue to stop from screaming and looked where she was. She had this vivid memory about three cats rescuing her. Swirling her head around, she came to stop on a drawing on the wall. It showed a drawing of a lightning and a cat holding it. He was looking down into the sky, his face distorted into a mad expression.

" Looks like you're awake," a gentle voice purred behind her. Plypaw spun around, startled to see another cat that didn't hate her. " My name Apple, and we found you lying in the open. You were half-alive and it was a wonder you made it through."

Plypaw purred and sent a silent thanks to Starclan for helping her survive. She suddenly thought of the drawing again and turned back to the rock. She stared at it, mystified. Somehow, she felt a special connection to that drawing. Apple noticed her staring at the drawing and purred softly. She slowly padded next to her and sat down. Plypaw flinched, happy to feel another cat's pelt touching hers and giving her warmth. She had missed her mother. _Would they be missing her?_ She snapped out of her thoughts when Apple started talking.

" This drawing was made by a cat so old and powerful that nobody can beat him. He is known as the founder of all cats. My family and I believe in him. We believe that he is alive and not just a story that rose out of the mist," Apple explained and she grinned a little. " One day, I want to find him. I don't know where, but I know I'll find him." Apple looked at her, willing her to understand.

Plypaw nodded. She liked Apple already. She could tell she was a cat who never gave up. Plypaw signed as she sat with Apple in their wrap of peace. She had never felt this relaxed in her life.

" What are you doing, Apple?" a sharp voice snapped from behind them. Apple and Plypaw spun around to see a gray she-cat with ice blue eyes glaring at her Apple. Plypaw whimpered and she shrank back. Apple took one look at her and glared back at the cat. " Stop scaring her, Diana! She already had a rough experience."

Diana's eyes got wide and Plypaw could tell they never argued before, especially not started from Apple. After a while, Diana got back to normal and turned to her.

" What's your name?" Diana asked sharply, though her voice softened a little.

Plypaw hesitianted. _Should she tell them her clan name? What if they thought it was funny and sent her out?_ Shaking her head, she croaked a Plypaw. She winced and ducked her head embarrassment. She hadn't used her voice for a long time and she didn't know it sounded that bad. Apple's eyes widened and Diana's eyes narrowed. Doubt shook her. She shouldn't have told them her clan name.

" You're from the clans," Apple mewed, her voice trembling a little. She shrined back toward Diana who protected her. Plypaw blinked. _What was wrong?_

Diana snarled," Get away fro her or I will kill you." Plypaw shook her head. _Did something happen between the clans and them? _Diana took her step forward, which caused Plypaw to scramble back. She still couldn't get up and was very clumsy. She didn't have her usual grace and speed. Diana unsheathed her claws, which made Apple gasp. Apple whimpered.

" Don't," Apple warned. Diana gave her a warning growl then kept on advancing. Plypaw backed away from terror. She backed away until she touched the cool stones of their camp. It's coolness surprised her and she squeaked in surprise. " Stop!" Apple shook with terror, but Diana didn't answer. Her icy blue eyes was locked with Plypaw's pale green ones. She could hear the growl escaping Diana's throat, which made Plypaw squeak even more loudly.

Suddenly a bronze brown tom snapped," Stop!"

Diana immediately froze and she whipped around and frowned. " That cat is from the clans, Zen! Do you know what the clans did to us?" Diana snarled, casting Plypaw a disdainful look.

The tom, Zen, continued to glare at her. " Stop that! How do we know she's guilty? Maybe she wasn't even in the attack!" Zen snapped. " You could be killing _innocent _cats!" Plypaw listened and with each passing heartbeat, she got more scared.

Diana snorted, but drew to the side. Apple cast a relieved glance then padded over to Zen. Apple muttered something to him that Plypaw couldn't hear. She watched in terro, afraid that she was going to be sent out any second.

But the tom just turned toward him with warm eyes and smiled gently. " Hello, Plypaw. My name is Zen and you may stay here as long as you want."

**So another chapter done. Thanks a billion for all those review. ****virtually hugs you* Please, please review. It would help me a lot and it makes me update quicker. Anyway, bye for now and remember to review!**

**-amberleaf**


End file.
